


Collection of the Dragon Age

by FoxNote



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotions, Ficlets, Fluff, brought over from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing collection of Dragon Age based ficlets and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr page [foxoftheglade] that I wanted here to share. I decided to have them all in one and this will be updated occasionally. All stories pertain to Dragon Age and its characters but expect au's, plotholes and alterations.  
> I plan on starting a coherent story line soon, so let's call these exercises.

It was a quiet evening. Kyne stood upon her balcony alone, Cullen being busy with reports. She looked out on the near stillness of Skyhold, only the occasional person wandering between their tents and the tavern or patrolling the walls. For some it may have been peaceful but for her it left too much space for thoughts. It was the exact reason she never wanted to sit still, why she was always running about the grounds in her bare feet, playing pranks or just being happy - because if she didn’t the world came crashing down about her ears. 

Her favourite stream of thought started with ‘what if I hadn’t gone to the Conclave?’ She knew her life would have been much more dull, not being the hero or getting the knight of her dreams. However, was this better? The stress of being the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition - was all of this worth the lack of boredom?

On many occasions she had almost lost her brother or Dorian or Cole– any of her closest companions. She would watch as the blow struck and could only think ‘They won’t survive that’. Gripped by panic and fear she knew she would become reckless in an attempt to save them if she could. So far they had pulled through but how many more times?

Then there were the soldiers. She never heard the numbers or the names, Akinlana kept those from her. He didn’t want her to know who was dying, he knew it would do more harm than good. But she knew it was enormous. She saw the tents below, she knew could see the hundreds of men that fought for ‘her’ and ‘her’ cause and she saw how few returned. 

As the mark pulsed on her hand, lighting up the night with it’s sickly green glow she could only scoff. “I wish this hadn’t come to me…” she whispered, wanting to throw it over the wall and be done with it. 

“As do I…” came the deep, comforting voice of her brother. He stepped up beside her and leaned against the railing but didn’t look at her. “I wish you hadn’t gone to the Conclave. I wish you hadn’t gotten that mark. I wish I didn’t have to watch you leave, not knowing if you’ll return… and sometimes, when it’s been too long I dread the scouts returning with their reports. I’m terrified one will contain your name and I think to myself what I would do…”

Finally his dark purple eyes focused on her, his hand moving a few strands of white hair from her face. “But it’s here and no amount of wishing is going to change that… so now? Now we have to find away… like we always have.”

“Can we, Lana?” her rift green eyes shimmering with tears. “This is so much bigger than us… than me… is there really any chance I make it through this?”

The mark glowed in response to her emotion, sparking and showing just how far it had crept up over her arm. Akinlana forced himself not to react, stifling the clenching of his heart. There was nothing he could do and it tore him up inside. 

He embraced her tight, resting his cheek on her hair. Her shaking hands came to cling to his robes as she shook, quiet sobs escaping the safety of his arms. “Kyne? If anyone will make it out of this… it’s you… who else is going to save me from a nug without judging me…”

A stuttered laugh rang through the cool night air. He smiled. They would make it through this. They would find a way, they always did.


	2. Realist and Idealist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side characters for Inquisition Aviana, a half blooded Quinari-elf, and Elhael, a former Tevinter slave, having a little spat about hope.

“But we have hope!” Aviana tried to insist.

Elhael scoffed. “What is hope? What is hope but the minds feeble attempt at keeping you happy? Hope is nothing. It only leads to disappointment. It’s just a tool to make you believe life will get better if you just work a little harder, if you’re just a little nicer. If you hope enough it’ll happen right? But it won’t. The more you hope the more the world turns against you. The more it wants to crush you down into the dust.”

Aviana almost looked like he was going to cry. “I’ve hoped for things and they’ve come true!”

“What were they? Little things? That’s the point. It’ll let you feel like it’s worth it. It’ll let you feel like you’re doing the right thing by hoping. Then when it fails you, it hurts more. Betrayal by the one thing that was supposed to work”

“If there is a Maker or Creators or any other divine being up there watching us, it’s a sadist. It wants to see us suffer. It wants to see us fall. That’s why the good people are scraping by, hungry and withering, while those with cruelty in their hearts are given positions of power. They didn’t hope for that spot. They don’t hope for anything. There is only that moment and the next.”

“So what are you saying? This Inquisition-what we believe in-is worthless?”

“No. What I’m saying is that you can’t hope for a good outcome. You can’t hope that this will work. Only focus on the now and do what you can. There is no guarantee of the future, only the present. Hope is for those who can’t cope with their own inevitable failure and mortality…” Elhael’s face looked drawn and exhausted, horrible memories flashing in the back of his eyes. “Trust me… I’d rather you not learn that the hard way…” he spoke softly as he walked away.

Aviana couldn’t move for a time, shocked and horrified. Part of him knew Elhael was right and he didn’t like that.


	3. Finally a Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian convinces Akinlana that it's time to get away from the nobles and meetings and just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AmatusParadeWeek on tumblr

Dorian was so proud of himself. Of all the achievements he had made in his life this was the biggest. 

He had convinced Akinlana to take a couple days off to go and spend time with him away from the Inquisition and Skyhold. It had taken a lot of nagging and bribing. Now they sat on a dock in a beautiful little lake as far from people and the enemy as possible. The sun had set some time ago but neighter was all that tired. Dorian was reading by the full moon’s light when he felt Akinlana stand. He was about to ask if something was wrong when the man dove off the end of the dock into the cold water of the lake. There was very little splash, only ripples left in his husband’s wake.

It felt like a long time before the elf surfaced again, gasping only slightly as he brushed his hair from his face. Like some creature of the lake he appeared to glide through the water up to the edge of the dock. Dorian set down his book and laid down to look at him. 

“Don’t pull me in… it would ruin my hair~” he warned.

“You’re beautiful either way…” Akinlana stated as he lifted himself a little out of the water and kissed him. 

Dorian closed his eyes, tasting the lake water on his lips. This man was his everything and he would give anything to keep him safe. However, for now he revelled in the chance to have him all to himself away from the prying eyes of the clerics and nobles.


	4. Somewhere at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akinlana has gone after his sister who was sent to the Conclave, only to find out it was destroyed. He feared the worst.

“Why did the Keeper send her? She knows what my sister gets herself into…” he muttered under his breath. Why in the name of the creators would sending his sister to a gathering of Shem’len be a good idea? And news that the place had explode? “Just great…”

Akinlana looked around at all the humans in the village. It made him uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many, especially members of the Chantry all talking about “the Maker this” and “Andraste that”. He dreaded to think what Kyne had managed to get herself stuck in this time. However, he bit his tongue and politely inquired about his sister to some of the people in the town. They all seemed strangely in awe when talking about her, each directing him to the Chantry at the top of the hill. 

“What have you done now  da’len…?” he grumbled as he entered the building. 

At the end of the hall he heard voices from an open door. Everything else was quiet. He moved to the room and easily spotted his sister’s snow white hair. “By the love of the Creators-” 

She spun around a little startled but smiled with that stupid shit-eating grin that told him she was far too proud of herself. “Ah! Brother, it’s-” she was cut off as he hugged her in close. Over her shoulder he scanned the other occupants of the room. Shem’len. They didn’t seem to happy about him being there either. 

Gently Kyne pushed him back. “Akinlana, hey, glad you found me. There’s a lot to explain.”

“Yes, you can talk on the way home…” he spoke low and calm. His parenting voice. 

The look she gave him was easy enough to translate. She wasn’t going anywhere.


	5. Worried Zev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran is worried for his Warden lover. Still no cure.

Still no cure. Over seven years searching and still nothing. Sure, there was that Magister Dorian’s potion to hold off it’s effects but he couldn’t find anything more. It would buy us more time but the signs were already showing. It was that damned Corypheus’ fault. The false Calling, the strange magic, the travel. Stress, more and more. It was making it worse.   
Yet he insisted he was fine, that he didn’t feel anything. He was lying. I could see it in the way he fights, just small mistakes he never used to make. He was tired. However, my wellbeing still came first, he always made sure of that and I loathed him for it. 

“Zevran… come out of your thoughts and just be with me okay? You worry too much, ma vhenan…” he whispered quietly as he stroked my hair.

“You can let me worry a little Nin…” I tried to say with a smile.

“I can… but now’s the time to relax, we’re setting out early tomorrow…”

“Can’t we just rest one more day?”

He chuckled, “Alright… one more day…”

How he remained happy when the world was coming down around us, I would never understand but I loved him all the more for it.


End file.
